1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses, image processing methods, and recording media therefor, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a recording medium therefor, in which motion can be estimated in units of pixels from images continuous in time.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for estimating a parameter which indicates an image motion (hereinafter called motion estimation) from a motion picture, there has been known a method using a minimum predictive residual rule, for example, a block matching method. In the motion-estimation method using the minimum predictive residual rule, since an image is divided into blocks formed of a plurality of pixels and motion estimation is performed in units of blocks, the spatial resolution of motion estimation is low and motion estimation can be performed only for a rigid body whose constituent parts move in parallel. As a result, motion estimation cannot be performed using this method for a nonrigid body having uneven motion distribution.
In the motion-estimation method using the minimum predictive residual rule, for example, with the block matching method, when an actual movement is out of a search range, motion estimation has a large error, and a low robustness appears. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method, apparatus and computer program for increasing spatial resolution in motion estimation of an image and to ensure robustness. The present invention has been made in consideration of the above conditions.